


Good Speech, Sir

by marguerite_26



Series: Pornathon 2012 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to get Merlin kicked out of the Police Academy someone hires a rentboy to wait for him in his dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Speech, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to eleadore for the beta. Written for summerpornathon Week 6: Fusion/crossovers. (This is a fusion with _Police Academy_ , no knowledge of that movie required). This is a longer version than the one I submitted.

Merlin skidded down the hallway knowing there was no way he was getting through this day without being kicked out of the Police Academy. This time it _wasn’t_ his fault. He cursed as he dragged the prostitute through the halls. Gwaine (the guy had said, with a flip of his hair) had been waiting in his dorm room as though Merlin’s prayers from the ages of thirteen through sixteen had finally been answered -- at the worst possible moment. He’d grabbed Gwaine’s arm, ignoring the shouts of protest that rough treatment cost extra and ran through the maze of the Academy building, trying to figure out how to sneak Gwaine out before they were spotted.

Lieutenant Morgause had it in for Merlin. This was exactly the proof she needed to ensure Merlin would never graduate. Merlin imagined the satisfied smirk on her face as she told Merlin to pack his bags.

He wasn’t going down so easily.

Hearing voices around the next corner, Merlin tugged Gwaine into a broom closet. Through the crack of the open door, Merlin watched Cadet Cenred and Lieutenant Morgause rush past headed in the direction of the dorms.

“Fuck.” Merlin smacked the rentboy’s fingers as they pulled at his zip. “Stop that.” Heart beating madly, he poked his head out the door to see if the coast was clear.

A few close calls later, Merlin entered the conference room which had a door directly into the parking lot. He was five steps from getting Gwaine out of the building and maybe, _maybe_ not getting himself kicked out of the Academy.

He darted for the door, dragging Gwaine along behind. He caught sight of a group of officers entering the room from the far door and scrambled onto the platform at the front of the room. Frantically looking for a hiding spot, he pushed his ‘gift’ into the large podium and ducked in after. It was a tight fit but they settled in with Merlin at the front so he could see the audience through the cracks in the wood. Gwaine was behind him, just inside enough so that the curtains of the podium could draw closed.

“Sorry,” he said, embarrassed at his treatment of the hooker. He seemed nice enough. “We’ll just wait here.”

“Fine by me.” Gwaine winked and palmed Merlin’s crotch.

Merlin gasped, scrambling from the touch. “No, I’m not the customer.”

“No? Then who is, cutie?” Gwaine had a wolfish grin, like he had the best job in the world.

Merlin had to stifle a laugh. He peeked through the cracks at the front of the podium. The room was filling with people. Dread churned that morning’s breakfast in his belly as Commandant Pendragon made his way to the stage. There was no way he wasn’t going to be crucified for this.

The Commandant’s speech began, polished and clipped with his trademark stiffness. Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed when Gwaine did the same. If there was anyone who epitomised the emotionally stunted, rigid perfection of a police department bureaucrat, it was Arthur Pendragon. Merlin always wondered what it would be like to see that control slip a little.

The Commandant paused, and the sound of a zipper lowering echoed in the silent room.

Merlin shot a look over his shoulder and froze. Gwaine was grinning back at Merlin like a toddler reaching into a cookie jar not caring one whit that he’d been caught. In the next second Merlin registered that Gwaine’s hand held the Commandant’s cock.

Merlin shook his head, mouthing, “No, please, no.”

Gwaine smirked at him and sucked the head between his lips.

The dick was already stiffening, Merlin realized. It slipped out of Gwaine’s mouth and he tongued the slit like, well, like a professional. Merlin squirmed, not able to look away.

Arthur cleared his throat; Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. But Arthur didn’t pull away, didn’t call them out. He tried to continue his speech, choking over every second word. His cock thickened with every lap of Gwaine’s tongue.

Merlin’s pants grew tight. The podium smelled like sex. Arthur stumbled over his next word and it was _that_ , the cracks in Arthur’s poise, that had Merlin grasping his own cock, biting his lip to remain silent.

“This chart,” Arthur said, voice strangled as Gwaine gripped his hips, swallowing his cock like oxygen was optional. “Let’s just... look at it.” Arthur gasped. “Without words.”

Merlin stopped breathing. His rubbed his cock, rough and chafing through his uniform as he pictured Arthur standing before his peers, getting his cock sucked, his tightly held control shattering. Gwaine’s nose was smashed against Arthur’s pubes; he hummed in pleasure around Arthur’s cock.

Arthur’s hips stuttered, slamming in as he groaned.

Fist caught between his teeth, Merlin lost it, filling his boxers. He watched half-dazed as Gwaine kissed Arthur’s softening cock and tucked him back in. Then Gwaine turned to Merlin and kissed him until Merlin’s lips were swollen and his mouth tasted of Arthur.

“In conclusion.” The words trembled and Merlin was amazed Arthur had remained standing through it all. Arthur cleared his throat again. “In conclusion, the Academy is doing very well. Excellent, I would say. Thank you for your time.”

After a spattering of confused applause, the room fell silent.

As the last person left, Merlin sighed. “Wait here.”

He crawled from the podium to find Arthur leaning on a pillar, waiting for him.

Merlin knew his face was flushed, lips bruised and sticky, and his crotch had a wet spot.

But Arthur looked more pleasantly debauched than enraged, so Merlin grinned, sheepish, and gave Arthur two thumbs up. “Good speech, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/710556.html)


End file.
